The invention described herein relates to a process for synthesizing 1.beta.-methyl-2-hydroxymethyl carbapenem intermediate compounds that are useful in the synthesis of carbapenems. Generally the carbapenems are substituted at the 2-position. The intermediate compounds are included as well.
European applications 0330108, 0102239, 0212404, 0695753 and 0476649 disclose methods for synthesizing various antibiotic derivatives. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,631 issued to Christensen, et al. on Sep. 21, 1982 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,568 issued to Christensen on Feb. 19, 1991 also discloses various antibiotic derivatives and methods of making.
Many of the carbapenems are useful against gram positive microorganisms, especially methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), methicillin resistant Staphylococcus epidermidis (MRSE), and methicillin resistant coagulase negative Staphylococci (MRCNS). These antibacterials thus comprise an important contribution to therapy for treating infections caused by these difficult to control pathogens. There is an increasing need for agents effective against such pathogens (MRSA/MRCNS) which are at the same time relatively free from undesirable side effects.